


转来转去

by apogado



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apogado/pseuds/apogado
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	转来转去

繁忙的一天过去，松本润对客人道谢：“欢迎下次再来！”

他回头把柜式吧台清理一遍，伸个懒腰：“老板，我下班了。”

居酒屋的主人是一个五十岁的中年男人，将脖子上的毛巾抽下来擦擦汗：“客人还没走啊，你就急着下班。”

刚才那个难道不是最后的客人吗！松本在小小的居酒屋内环视三圈，好不容易才发现角落里的男人，老板按着吧台，像是在思索的样子，他抬头看了看挂钟：“时间也不早了，嘛，你把他扛出去扔掉，我关门了。”

“这样不好吧……” 松本润犹豫了，那人看起来像是加班很晚，回想一下，喝得并不算太多，衣着精致体面，却就这么趴在居酒屋的旧桌子上睡着了。

“别看我是老板，可是并不住在这里啊，现在不关门回家的话会影响第二天开店的。”

松本润不假思索：“等下我来锁门好了。我们怎么能赶走客人，太失礼了。”

老板留下钥匙，掀开门帘离开了。

松本润站在柜台后面，清洗刚才没来得及的杯盘，他在这间居酒屋工作将近两个月了，离开家并没有别人说的那么难，他四处打工，之前在24H便利店盘货，有夜班就在店里凑合，没有就去网咖挤挤，手上可以支配的钱也变多了，直到在这家每日提供两餐的居酒屋安顿下来。

今天的饭是鲑鱼子饭团和老板秘制鸡肉丸，虽然不如客人们用的食材新鲜，但也没有过尚未期限，明天是什么呢……店里的鳗鱼还有十几条，如果明天能少卖出去一些就好了……

“啪嚓！”

松本自顾自地走神，一不小心打碎了一只碗，他回过神来赶紧拿拖把出来，一阵哗啦哗啦收拾残局，角落里的客人动了动，慢慢抬起头来。

他看着自己的腕表，努力撑着桌子站起来，却又跌坐回去，柜台后的松本扑哧笑出声，西装革履的客人气呼呼地瞪他一眼，低下身子揉捏酸麻的小腿，他揉了两下就站起来要走，身形还是摇摇晃晃，松本润看不下去，一步上前撑住他：“行了，走吧。”

松本不是第一次扶着醉酒的客人出门叫车，但是今天这位似乎有点不同，比起在居酒屋里沾染的各种混杂的海鲜和酒臭，他本人衣领上残留的一线香味随着体温散发出来，柔和温暖，松本不禁低头看了一眼，刚好对上一双微醺的眼睛。

肢体接触的热度明显起来，片刻后，对方突然喊疼：“嘶——我脚好像扭了。”

松本润：“诶？”

客人眼睛弯起来，轻轻地勾住他的背：“不如你送我回家？”

松本润用空着的手挠头，怀疑地看着他：“这……不太好吧？”

客人的表情好像严肃起来了，松本连忙打住：“好好好，我送你行了吧。”

但是松本润很快就后悔了，带着行动不便的人只能打车，到他的公寓楼下花掉了他一整天的工资，只有下车的时候主动开口，要发票的抬头写上“樱井”，松本尽职尽责地把人扶进家门，对方好像突然腿脚灵活的样子，叫他随便坐，又进厨房开冰箱找杯子给他倒茶。

是碰瓷吧，是吧，为了一点车钱就做出这种事，也太配不上他的穿着打扮和公寓租金了吧！松本脸色发青地跪坐在榻榻米上喝大麦茶，连对方说了什么都没注意到。回过神来，一股带着湿润的香气刮了过来。

那个碰瓷的家伙穿着浴袍头发湿漉漉的，易拉罐打开清脆一声，他惬意地叹气，对着茶几前的另一罐示意：“你不要吗？”

哈？

松本润发出惊讶的声音：“所以你刚才离开？”

那家伙用一条小毛巾擦头发，嘴唇翘起来，很理所当然地回答：“去洗澡了啊。”

……怎么觉得、好像有点天然。

但松本润并没有兴趣管别人的私事，他试图站起来：“那我就告辞了、”

话还没说完，樱井就坐到了他的旁边，刚才在居酒屋时那种暧昧的、像OL的残妆一样的香气发生了变化，成了葡萄园一样，清新又馥郁的味道。

松本感觉自己的脸红了，樱井问：“怎么一直在喝麦茶，我冰箱里有那么多酒。”

松本多少有点虚张声势：“怎么了，麦茶不行吗？”

樱井半站起来找遥控器：“随便你啦。”

被无视了一次之后，再提出告辞还挺难的，这间公寓并不算大，房间的主人丝毫没有这里多出一个陌生人的尴尬和不习惯，看着电视时不时跟着笑，松本稍微有点坐立不安，时而偷瞄他，盘腿坐在榻榻米上，一双腿在浴袍的下摆里若隐若现，大笑的时候向后仰躺在矮矮的沙发上，半干的头发有点炸，比在外面的时候显得年轻好多。

听说都市OL都会耐不住寂寞随便找人做爱，他是不是在勾引我？

偷瞄的次数太多，樱井一回头，两个人刚好视线相接，樱井好像终于意识到这里有一个人，声音里还带着笑意余韵：“你想回家了吗？家里有人查岗？”

一直给自己定位为自给自足的成年人的松本感觉自己被小看了，他才不是什么小心翼翼遵守门禁的高中生，不禁坐直了回嘴：“才不是！倒是你想干嘛，一直莫名其妙，半夜请陌生人回家，不停自说自话，还突然去洗澡？哈？”

樱井一直带着笑听他说话，凑得越来越近，最后几乎贴在他肩膀上：“我想干嘛？你说呢？”

松本一个急剧后撤：“你你你你你，你这，太不自重了！”

樱井撇嘴，退回去坐到沙发上：“好了好了，小朋友还是快点回家吧。”

松本又羞又气，感觉今天晚上一直在被玩弄，一股怒气涌上他的天灵盖，身体快过脑子，恼羞成怒地扑过去按住樱井：“你说谁小朋友！”

他按住的肩膀皮肤光滑细腻，或许是他体温略高，手底的触感像微凉的玉石，樱井的脖颈渐渐红了，表情有点愣愣的，脸上也透出一层薄红来，松本还没来得及得意扳回一局，连忙跳开了：“不是，那个，对不起！”

樱井慢慢把衣服拉上来：“嗯？对不起什么？”

松本对着茶几正坐低头：“对、对不起、摸到你肩膀。”

樱井实在觉得匪夷所思：这种纯情男孩竟然是真实存在的？从他第一次跟别人做爱到现在都没见过。那些男人，恨不得第一次约会就在包间里动手动脚，他看向松本，通红的耳朵和紧握的手在他眼里都变得可爱起来，他慢慢坐下来，牵住了松本微微冒汗的手：

“没关系哦，”

他带着那只手放到自己的腿上：“随便摸到哪里都可以。”

松本明显呼吸急促起来。

说到底他也只是个普通的、想要真正地跟别人做爱的童贞啊！

没有收回的手顺着浴袍的缝隙往上摸，一点一点凑近了樱井，两个人的呼吸交缠，松本一把扣住樱井的肩膀，用力地将嘴唇压了上去。

樱井又忍不住想笑了，松本根本不懂怎么接吻，只是单纯地大力碾着他的唇，樱井一边压着笑意一边想，我可没想要跟一个处男做爱啊，真是烦恼。

但是现在的情况已经没办法停下来，樱井伸出舌头舔松本的唇，松本马上就无师自通地缠上他的，手上也越来越急，扯开他的浴袍，脑袋在白皙的胸口拱来拱去又舔又咬。

“诶、诶、轻点啊，”

松本早就管不了那么多，一把扯掉自己的T恤，三下两下蹬掉裤子，然后愣了愣，带着一点兴奋和暧昧脱掉了内裤，掀开樱井的衣服就要往里插。

“套子啊！！套子套子！”

童贞松本手忙脚乱：“啊？？？哦哦哦，在哪里？？”

樱井捂着脸指指抽屉，火急火燎的松本看都没仔细看随便撕开一个套上又准备进攻，樱井无声叹气，刚才那点感觉都快没了，一伸手挡着松本的胸膛：“你等等。”

兴奋的童贞松本懵懵地：“怎么了？”

樱井还是捂着脸：“你、你再摸我几下。”

松本“哦！”一声，又摸上他的胸口和屁股，樱井极力忍住翻白眼的冲动，只好把捂着脸的手放下了，握住松本的手，带着他摸上小穴，松本这才真的懂了，直接送进去一个指节，樱井的身体紧绷起来，声音都软了：“你……你慢慢来啊、”

松本额头冒汗，凑上去亲他，手下的动作轻了很多，一边勾着他的舌头缠绵一边揉弄，那里慢慢变得柔软，捻出濡湿的声音，松本感觉差不多，把樱井的腿贴到自己腰上，一下子捅了进去。

樱井晕晕乎乎地发出一声轻吟，主动抬起身子配合，这小子年纪不大鸡巴不小，动作又快又狠，他有点不甘心地抱住松本的背：“力气好大……不愧是个处男、”

松本得意洋洋地用力操到最深：“你不就是想要这样，我操得你爽不爽？”

他稍微放慢速度，交合处发出黏黏糊糊的水声：“你看你都流了这么多水了。”

樱井说不出话，断断续续地嗯唔，松本越发卖力，湿润紧致的小穴对他来讲还是太刺激了，没过一会就射出来，他把肉棒抽出来，靠在茶几沿休息，一手把套子撸下来，还没找到地方扔，樱井就凑了上来。

“诶？诶？？”

樱井脸红扑扑的，眼睛水汪汪地趴在松本的腿上舔他的肉棒，舔了几下又不满意，把龟头含进去吸吮，童贞松本从来没经历过这种，一边脑内风暴这是什么这不好吧这好舒服，一边诚实地又硬起来，看着樱井翘着屁股像小猫喝水一样吞吞舔舔，忍不住伸手按上他的头，樱井嘴里含着东西，哼哼唧唧地表达不满，松本赶紧撤了手：

“不好意思不好意思。”

松本觉得自己是有点得意忘形了，樱井却不在意的样子，他一撤手就把肉棒吐出来，站起来坐到他的腿上，拿自己丰满的臀肉蹭硬硬的肉棒。

已经射过一次，两人的私处都黏腻湿润，松本很容易又插进去，直接捅到底，樱井抑制不住发出一声长长的呻吟，扭着腰催促，双腿勾上松本的腰背，带他一起倒在榻榻米上。

松本受到鼓舞，用力抽插起来，一边操一边亲，堵得樱井满脸通红，连同胸膛的肌肤都红了一片，囊袋拍打上臀部和大腿，声音格外响亮，樱井已经没力气引导他发现什么敏感点了，只觉得躺在一片浪潮上，不停上上下下，很快就紧紧抓住松本的胳膊高潮了。

但是这次松本还远远没到，俯身拉开他的大腿，拉着樱井往自己的肉棒上送，樱井刚刚射精没力气，只能软软躺着任他为所欲为，浑身都发烫，在情欲的海浪中睡着了。


End file.
